Break a leg, House!
by DU-muc
Summary: House is bored again, when Cuddy makes him do clinic hours. But an old acquaintance shows up and puts pressure on the House-Wilson friendship. But pretty soon House is about to lose much more than "just" his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. That's my first try and English is not my first language, so please don't be too hard...

* * *

It was a normal day in the PPTH in New Jersey. There were a lot of patients in the waiting

room of the clinic. An as usual one of the doctors tried everything to avoid his clinic duty.

A young man, named Tom got a little annoyed because he has been waiting for nearly 2 hours.

But 5 minutes ago the scene got much more interesting. He observed a couple that was having an argument. That's what he thought in the beginning, but as he could hear them talking he realized, that it wasn't a couple but employer and employee.

" Damn it, House, I don't want to discuss this anymore. Just do your job!", the woman said right now.

"But my leg hurts so much today!", he replied, throwing a heartbreaking look at her.

"I don't care! I don't believe you anyway. Not everybody's got the plague or something like it, just because it would make you happy. Get to work!"

"God, I will die of boredom one day in here. What do we have students for anyway? Anybody can diagnose a cough."

" Would you have preferred waiting for 3 hours when it happened to your leg?"

There she hit a nerve, because Dr. House got really angry and loud.

" I had to wait for three days and I nearly died, before I had to come up with the diagnosis my self. Unfortunately half my muscle was dead by then. You wanna hear the whole story? No wait a moment, you already know it, because it was your damn hospital!!!"

"Alright, calm down. Just do your job, please.", Cuddy said. She took the next file and shouted a name.

"Mrs. Darwin, please follow Dr. House to exam room 2."

Then she went to her office. And the bored doctor sighed, took the file and vanished with that woman and her three crying children in the exam room.

"Poor guys!", Tom thought but he didn't know if he felt sorry for the family or the doctor. Then his name was called.

His doctor not just looked more cultivated then House he also seemed to be nicer.

" What seems to be the problem?", Dr. Wilson asked him in exam room 1.

" I had an accident 2 weeks ago in California and hurt my shoulder. My doctor said, I should get a checkup. Here, I brought my file along."

He handed it to Wilson and he started reading them, when suddenly the door opened and this Dr. House entered.

"100 Bucks, when we change patients.", he said immediately.

" You still owe me from lunch yesterday."

"Alright, 200 Bucks, your 20 included."

"Get out, House!"

But Dr. House had other plans. He looked at Tom and pulled the file from Wilson's hand.

"Bruise on the shoulder, part of the bone split. Do an x-ray and get him out of here. Now you take that family in room 2."

Wilson got the file back.

"That's my patient, get out!"

" Oh come on! Stomach flu. Vomiting people. That's exactly your thing, wonder oncology boy. Even an happy ending included. They don't vomit because of chemo but because they were stupid enough to…, I don't know. Because they are stupid. You can deal better with them."

"House, get out!", said Wilson took his cane and threw it out of the exam room.

"Damn, but you gonna pay for lunch today!" Then he limped out to get his cane.

„I'm sorry.", Wilson said to Tom while he felt his shoulder.

" What's wrong with him?"  
" That's a long story. We gonna take another x-ray, then I'll be back."

In the meantime House got rid of this family. Time for him to escape the clinic. This time he made it to the office where he sat down in his chair. Time for his soap opera. Yeah, that was much better.

The reason for the head of diagnostics and his team having so much free time on their hands, that Cuddy made them constantly pulling clinic duty, was an acute absence of cases.

For more than a week now they didn't have a case. That is good news for the inhabitants of New Jersey since House's patients are usually close to death. The bad news for the team is them having to deal with "normal" medicine. And there is not much that annoys Dr. House more.

And even worse for him was that his boss Dr. Cuddy always came up with new ways to torture. He had to give a lecture to students. On Monday three of them followed him all day and pissed him off with stupid questions. He sighed again and shook his head. Tomorrow she would probably make him do the janitor's job. He had to stop this. Either a real case or he would take his holiday. He popped a Vicodin, leaned back and tried to relax.

But it didn't last pretty long.

" You can't be serious!", Cuddy shouted, when she entered the office.

"Which part of "Do your job!" didn't you understand?"

"I did my job there today!"

" 20 minutes! That's not doing your job, that's a joke! Go back downstairs!"

„ Take Cameron or Chase!"

„ Isn't she just answering your mail? And Chase already is in the clinic. Come on."

" But that's my favorite show. What about Wilson?"  
„In contrast to you, he has patients. Let's go, House! There's a flu epidemic in Princton. I need every doctor!

„ Hey, I could catch something. I rather stay here, where it's save!"

Cuddy took a deep breath.

" Alright, your fired! Get your stuff and leave!", she said quietly. Then she left.

House leaned back and shook his head again.

" She's such a pain in the neck.", he thought, before he returned to watching his show.

Half an hour later he got up again. Two men entered the big office and started to pack his books in some boxes.

"Wow, wow, wow. What are you doing?", he shouted at them.

"We got order from Dr. Cuddy to do this.", one of them said while throwing some books in a carton. " She said you could use a hand moving out, because of your leg."

House was really pissed.

"First of all, if you throw around one of my books again you can start praying for a good urologist because this can will be deep, deep inside you and second: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

" Well according to Dr. Cuddy, that's not your office anymore.", the other guy said.

But House didn't listen anymore. He was already on his way to the elevator.

He even forgot to bring along his cane. Wilson came along.

"Where is your cane?"

" In my office, nope, wait a second. Not my office anymore."

Wilson looked confused. "What happened?"

" Cuddy is playing a game. I didn't wanna work in the clinic, she fired me. And now two gorillas throw my stuff around."

"How often did Cuddy remind you to do your duty down there? Twice a day, three times? And she did that for 8 years. I think she really gave you a chance there."

Now House looked confused.

" You are on her side?"

" Rules apply for everyone, House!"

" Are you out of your mind? Hello! She fired me!"

" Yeah, I heard. She's right! It's called consequences."

Wilson was grinning. House put on his „ I got you!"-look.

"She came to you, told you about it. No, wait, it was your idea. That really screams Wilson. " We gotta teach House some humidity, so let's get together, we make a plan, that will never work, because I'm too clever for you guys! Am I right?"

Now House was grinning and Wilson was mute.

" No answer is an answer, too!" House said and got into the elevator.

As usual he forgot to knock, when he entered Cuddy's office.

„ I just wanna make sure. It's effective immediately. Because I don't wanna go home now, and then you come along with a lawyer, telling me I have to work two more weeks."

" Sit down, House. We need to talk."

„ No, we don't. But could you write me a reference?"

" What happened to your cane?"

" It's probably in one of those boxes by now!"

But he sat down finally.

"Why is it so hard for you, to do your job?"

"Ahm, let's see. It's boring, not interesting, annoying, do you need more?"

" But it is part of your contract."

" The contract you just ended."

" Come on, you already know it was Wilson's idea. But if you wanna leave go ahead. I'm sure you can find a job as head of diagnostics anytime with a team of young doctors doing the work you don't like. And a boss keeping up with your moods and who defends you even when you piss people off. And who also bears you wasting half your working time with video games and watching TV because she knows that you will be there when it is important. Yeah, you will find such a job anytime."

House looked at her. He knew she was right. He would never admit but he knew. Without a word he took her phone.

" Cameron, get down in the clinic. There is a flu epidemic und you are reading my mail? What's the matter with you? And bring along Foreman and my cane!"

He put the phone back and limped towards the door. Cuddy smiled.

" House, you may leave at 4 o'clock!"

" Yippie!"

And really, House started working in the clinic. Without complaining he took one file after another. Even his lunch break was short today. And after a while he started to like it. Where else he could tell so many people that they are idiots?"

Now he took another file and entered the exam room.

"Hi Greg!"

He hesitated a moment. He knew this woman very well. But he wasn't sure if he should treat her or rather ask for another doctor.

" Hey Sara." he said while shutting the door.

" How are you?"

" Fine. But I'm not the one needing a doctor. Maybe you should see your ex husband."

" I don't want James to do the physical."

" I think, he has seen you naked before. I think he even told me about once."

Sara was Wilson's first wife. House and she often had fights. She always blamed him for taking to much of Wilson's time. She also blamed him for short-changing Wilson. In her opinion House always takes while Wilson gives. House always tried to get rid of her.

"What's the problem, Sara?", he asked after he closed the door.

" I'm always tired and flabby. My friends keep telling me I'm pale lately. And whenever I hit something, I get a bruise immediately . I've never had so many colds as in this winter, I always have a fever."

House had recognized immediately that she was pale. And he already knew what was wrong with her. Some blood work and it was confirmed. Problem was, she would meet her ex husband. Wilson was after all the head of oncology and leukemia was amongst the worst kind of cancer.

House may be an emotionless cripple who treats people like shit, but Wilson was his friend and maybe Sara was right about some things. Wilson always was the giving part in their friendship, who took care of House, even if he didn't want him to. But how much House would sacrifice for his friend he couldn't know this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'll be right back.", House said now to Sara.

" What is it, Greg? I know you, something is wrong with me."

" I send in a nurse, she's gonna draw some blood. We'll do some tests."

" You don't need tests, you already know it. What is it?"

„ Even if I knew, I'd like to confirm it first."

" Yeah, that's the House I know. Confirmation written all over him! Well, get that nurse and make sure you remember your patient doctor confidentially, when you talk to my former husband."

She smiled. She really knew him.

„ That's why I should not treat you. You know me too well."

He sat down again and played with his cane the way he always did, when he was uncomfortable with speaking about something.

" I think it's leukemia.", he finally said.

She starred at him.

"I give you four symptoms and you tell me, I'm gonna die?"

" Well, you gave me four symptoms that add up to leukemia. It does not mean that you gonna die. There is treatment, therapies, research is moving on all the time."

" Just do the damn test, Greg. I wanna get out of here."

" You can't just leave like that. You need treatment."

" There are other hospitals with other oncologists."

" Sara, you know he is the best.", House said.

" Not for me. Not anymore. He doesn't need to know. You promise?"

House nodded. „ It's your decision."

Then he draw the blood himself. He went into the lab, made the tests himself. He never did this, what are nurses for, anyway? But finally he looked at the result and had confirmation. Sara had leukemia.

He told her about it. Gave her the names of good oncologists and then she was away, as if she never had shown up.

" There you are!", Wilson said, when House was on his way to his office. " I've been looking all over for you."

" I was in the clinic. Cuddy finally did it. I worked the entire shift."

„ Ok, what is going on?", Wilson stepped in front of him.

" Nothing. I was a good boy once, so she will not piss me off for at least a week."

" That's an interesting way but as long as it works. You're hungry?"

" No time. Gotta tidy up the office. Lots of paperwork piling up."

Wilson laughed.

" You work here for 8 years. You never clean anything up."

" No but today I need an alibi why I can't have dinner with you."

" Just tell when you don't want to hang around with me."

Then he walked away.

House looked after him. Of course he wanted to spent time with his friend. But not today, not right after he told his ex wife that she was very sick!

House drove home. He didn't wanna hear or see anyone. He cut the phoneline and watched TV. Pretty soon after the third scotch he fell asleep. But in the middle of the night he woke up. It knocked on the door.

" House! Open up!", he could hear Wilson shout.

He knew it was him, he actually expected that late visit. Wilson had told him, that Sara never had another man after Wilson. She was lonely. And if you get a diagnosis like this you need to tell someone. Sara obviously had chosen Wilson. Now House heard a key in the lock. Damn it, he should have asked for the key after Wilson moved out.

" Why didn't you tell me?", Wilson asked as soon as he got in.

" I couldn't."

" Don't tell me about your patient doctor confidentially . You never cared about it."

" I couldn't tell you, Wilson."

" Oh come on. I thought our friendship was more important to you."

" James, I couldn't tell you because I promised her!"

Wilson laughed. " And as a humanitarian you couldn't resist. No, no you didn't wanna tell me, because you knew it would bother me and I would take care for her instead of you. God, even if you take care for me you think in your egoistic way."

He walked out and was away.

" That's not true.", House shouted but Wilson was gone.

That's exactly why he didn't wanna treat Sara. He should have sent Foreman.

The next day Wilson didn't talk to him. Sara decided to be treated by Wilson. He was the best she could get. House was sitting in the waiting room and played with his PSP. This was exactly the place to hide from Cuddy because she never looked for him, where she expects him to be. He wasn't even in the mood to argue with her.

But then he realized that half the people here were in for the flu and he went back in his office. He threw a look over the balcony to Wilson's office. He was in with Sara obviously talking about the old times because every now and then they were laughing. Finally a nurse showed up, leading Sara back to her room. It was close to nine o'clock.

House stept out on the balcony. It was cold but it wasn't snowing anymore. House had his bike with him and had forgotten to check the weather channel this morning.

Now he took a little stone and threw it at Wilson's window. The doctor looked up. He hesitated a moment then he took his coat and went out on the balcony.

" You do know I have a door and heating."

" Fresh air clears the head", House answered, "you found her a treatment?"

" Nobody has so far. It's a very aggressive type. She won't make it."

House looked up in the sky as if to look for the right words. Then he looked at Wilson.

" That's bad."

Wilson gave a little nod. He knew he couldn't expect more from House. No " Oh, I'm sorry", or " Can I do something to help you?". That was not his style. And Wilson had learned to deal with that but in this moment he wanted more from House.

" You know what our problem was?", he started.

" I met her too early. I mean, I was young and ambitious. I wanted to be the best. All my energy went into the job, like you did."

He paused but House stayed mute. Actually he was thinking of a way to get out of this conversation.

"I never cheated on her and I still love her. But there came a moment when she stopped waiting for me in the evenings and then she left. I will never forgive myself for that."

House still didn't say anything. But after a while he said: " Maybe you should tell her this story."

Then Foreman stepped on the balcony.

" House, we got a case."

House took his cane and he seemed released. " I'll be right there."

Wilson looked at him. „ You really have nothing to say?"

But House didn't answer him.

„ No answer is an answer, too.", Wilson thought. He enjoyed the cold air another moment and went back to his desk.

In the meantime the diagnostic department was back in action. Symptoms were noted on the white board, theories were developed and House finally ordered some tests. Chase, Cameron and Foreman went to do them while House looked again to the office on the other side but Wilson was not there anymore. House knew it would be a long night and so he ordered some pizza, even for his employees.

Around two o'clock the phone in the office rang. Cameron took the call and gave the phone to House. " It's Wilson, he sounds weird."

" What's up?", House said

„ What's up?", Wilson was angry, sad and pissed and he was definitely drunk.

" My wife dies, I wanna talk to you about it, then I call you in the middle of the night and all I get is: " What's up?""

" She's your ex wife."

" I don't care. For so many years we were friends, I went through all this shit with your leg.

I was there when Stacy left, I was always there. And all I get is "What's up?" You son of a bitch! A goddam, egocentric son of a bitch, that's what you are, Greg House!"

" Hey, no need to insult my mum here!"

" Shut up, House!"

" Wilson, where are you?", House asked.

" Why would you care?"

" We need to talk. Tell me where you are. I'm coming."

" I'm talking right now. I'm not done for a while, asshole!"

" I'm coming, then you can get violent as well. So where are you?"

" I'm in that bar in Baker street, I think. I'm not sure."

„ Stay there, I'm on my way."

He took his jacket and his helmet and gave some orders to his team.

" You better take my car.", Cameron said but he was on his way.

In the meantime Wilson was sitting on the street in front of the bar, after he was told to leave. He was not used to alcohol and it didn't need much to get him so drunk that he forgot all his manners.

Now he was forming a snowball and waited for House. It was snowing in thick flakes. House had trouble staying on the street. But that was mostly because he didn't care for the speed limit. Two blokes away from the bar he was pretty sure they would take a taxi for the way back. He probably had to carry Wilson in his bed. The guy was pathetic the way he was not used to alcohol.

" What a sissy!", House thought when he drove into Bakerstreet. And that was when it happened.

House had a green light and wanted to turn right but a car coming from the left way above the speed limit didn't care for his red light. House couldn't do anything. The car crashed right into the machine. House flew through the air. For him it seemed endless until he finally hit the ground but then he didn't move any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson still sat in the snow. When he heard the motorcycle he stood up. Only House would be crazy enough to drive at this weather condition.

He looked to the intersection. House came around the corner when suddenly this car crashed him. Wilson was sober the same moment. He ran there as fast as possible.

" House, House. Can you hear me?" carefully he removed the helmet. The car driver came along.

" Oh my God. What did I do?", he screamed.

He was a very young guy, probably had his license for an hour or two. That guy really was shocked. His girlfriend tried to calm him down. But she spread tears herself pretty soon.

" Get an ambulance!", House cried. Then he looked at House.

" House! Hey, Greg. Can you hear me?", he hit House gently on the cheek.

" God, this is my fault.", he said to himself.

" Wait until the cops have cleared that out, before you start feeling guilty.", House whispered.

" God, that really hurts. I thought muscle cell death was hell."

" Can you move? How about your back?"

House moaned when he lifted his arms. His right leg hurt, but he was used to it. It still worked. When it came to his left leg he gave up. He tried to sit.

" What about my leg?", you could see that he was very frightened.

Wilson kept him lying on his back. " Stay down. I'm gonna take a look."

And while House started shouting at the kid who drove him over, Wilson ripped Houses jeans. He saw the leg and gulped. The car hit him on the left side and Wilson couldn't imagine how many times this leg was broken.

The girlfriend stood right next to Wilson and screamed when she saw the leg.

" How does it look?", House asked.

" Not too bad. It's gonna be fine.", Wilson lied.

The ambulance arrived. Wilson let them do their job.

" Princton Plainsboro", House told the paramedic.

" We are just 2 blocks away from..."

" There is a cold pizza waiting for me in Princton Plainsboro."

When they put him in the ambulance Wilson came along.

" I'll be right behind you."

House nodded.

" Hey Wilson. How are you?"

Wilson smiled. „ Better then you! See you soon!"

After he had given the police his report, Wilson took Houses cane and helmet. He stood next to House's bike, it was totally crashed. Wilson sighed. He was an oncologist, no surgeon or orthopedist but even he knew that his friend needed more than one guardian angel to keep that leg.

" Good Lord, please don't do this to him.", Wilson thought. Then he took a taxi back to the PPTH.

There was nothing left but the damaged bike and two desperate adolescents still talking to the police.

Surgery department was like hell right that moment. 5 doctors were standing around some x-rays and MRIs having a loud discussion. Actually it was not a real discussion since everyone was talking at the same time.

" Quiet!!!", Dr. Gillick suddenly screamed. He was doctor number 6 just getting in.

" That is not really helpful!"

Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Cameron were quiet.

„ I'm the surgeon who removed 2 bullets and who operated on his leg. Believe me, I know his body better than he does. Let's focus here!"

" This leg is totally damaged.", Cuddy said, still stunned from what she saw on the x-ray. " Why was he riding that damn bike anyway in the middle of a snow storm?"

Wilson looked down on the floor.

" The knee will take hours not to mention the femur.", Gillick shook his head.

" Do whatever you can.", Cuddy said, " no matter how long it's gonna take, no matter how much metal you need to fix it. No amputation!"

" I'll decide, when we are in. First priority is the spleen. It's bleeding."

" You are the surgeon, but for God's sake, don't take that leg.", Wilson begged.

" Maybe you should look at the facts here. This leg is sludge. Even if he keeps it, nobody can guarantee if he will ever use it again. I don't have time for that. I'll do my best, like always. By contrast to you guys I don't care who's lying on the table."

He took the images and left. The others couldn't do anything but wait.

At least Cameron, Chase and Foreman were busy with their patient because he was still waiting for a diagnosis. Wilson and Cuddy went to find some coffee.

Dr. Gillick had the worst excercise right now. Telling House about the surgery.

" Well, it does not really look good, colleague. Your spleen is ripped, but we will get that one. I'm more worried about your leg."

" Show me those images.", House said. He was more than uncomfortable. He had some painkillers, but he has always been a better doctor then a patient.

" I'm the doctor, House! Just relax, we'll be in the OR in a minute."

" Just show me those images. Save the "Trust-me"-talk to patients who don't know what's going on."

He looked at the images. " I told you 8 years ago, I tell you today. You don't take my leg."

" House, you may be one of the best doctors, so you know that amputation is perhaps our one solution. I promise you, I'll try everything…"

" Like last time. I wasn't under for a minute and suddenly everyone could come along and make decisions about my leg."

" If I remember right, your girlfriend had an authorization. And I take it you signed it."

" Well, then I want to sign something, saying that no saw may come close to my leg."

" We should get started, House. Internal bleeding tend to get really bad if not treated. Don't worry, I always fixed you so far."

" I trust you, Gillick. Otherwise I know where you work!"

While House had his surgery, Cuddy and Wilson sat in House's office having some coffee.

" Why was he on his bike out there in the middle of the night?", Cuddy kept asking herself.

" All week long he complained about not having a patient and now when he has one, he drives away."

Wilson kept silent.

" And why were you with him? You were not on that bike together. You are not hurt at all."

Wilson couldn't look at her. He felt guilty. And he still felt that alcohol a little.

He had asked his friend for help, he knew that House had arrived on his bike that morning and that he would drive it despite the snow storm. Wilson didn't call House to talk about Sara. He got drunk in this bar, telling himself that House had to be there for him. That's why he called him at 2 am. And House was on his way a minute later.

" My first ex wife came to the clinic that morning. House examined her and diagnosed leukemia. She's gonna die.", he finally said.

" House didn't tell me. But Sara called me and told me. I was so angry at House for not letting me know and for not taking care for me, again."

" You know him. And he has his professional discretion.", Cuddy answered.

" Of course I know him, but it hurts anyway."

" True. But we can't change him. Although I don't give up trying."

" I was in that bar getting drunk while House took care for his patient. And around 2 am I called him, I yelled at him and I demanded him to behave like a friend."

" And now you feel guilty?"

" If I had not called him, he would not…."

" Stop it, James!", Cuddy put her hand on his shoulder.

" You have been taken care for him for years. He doesn't deserve your friendship. This was not your fault."

" You know what happens, when he loses this leg?", Wilson went on.

" I can't even think about it.", Cuddy said, trying to hide her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy looked around. She liked that office. It was not a typical doctor's office with 100 diploma on the wall, although House did not have to hide his ones. And everywhere his toys, his video games, this old ball and that old TV. She knew him all those years but she didn't know him at all.

" Did you ever see him, when he works?"

" Almost every day.", Wilson said.

" No, I mean really observed. How he sits in his chair looking at that white board for hours, reading through all that books, going through the chart over and over again. He sees things on MRIs on the first view, that we would need 3 days for. And then he gets that special face expression when he finally finds that answer. Whatever happens around him, when he gets the answer nothing else matters to him. He's lightyears ahead of us."

" On a medical base, maybe."

Cuddy laughed. " Let's forget about the rest. I think as long as he has his puzzles, he will survive."

Chase, Foreman and Cameron entered the office.

" What are you doing here?", Cameron asked.

" It's the only working coffeemaker we could find at this time.", Cuddy answered.

" Thank God.", Chase said, pouring himself a cup.

" Any news?", Cameron asked.

Cuddy shook her head.

" Anybody knows what he was doing in town?", Foreman asked.

Cuddy looked at Wilson.

" He wanted to help me.", Wilson said.

" Are you alright? You sound weird at the phone.", Cameron asked.

" I'm fine!"

„What's going on?", Chase interrupted. He looked angry.

" I mean, you don't talk to him the entire day but in the middle of the night you take him away from work. Cameron said you were drunk. Now he's in surgery and could lose his healthy leg."

" Stop it!", Cuddy shouted.

" No. I've had it with you two. All the time you want to change him and tell him how to live, instead of letting him do his job."

" Chase, you know he's got problems in his life.", Cuddy yelled at him.

" Yeah, but it's his life, his problems. I don't interfere with it. I could sue him every other day for insulting me or discrimination, yeah hell, he even hit me once. But I shut up and do my job because I can learn so much from hin."

Everyone was looking at him. They've never seen Chase like this.

" I gotta get out of here. I'll get some breakfast."

Then he left.

„What a great time to grow a backbone!", Wilson sighed.

The others stayed in the office and kept silent. They all felt the same. Every day they work with House, try to deal with his issues, his ego and wish him to hell every now and then.

But now at the moment everybody thought about his own relationship to House and even Foreman had to admit that he liked the old jerk a little.

Cameron also left for a while. She went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She never knew for sure what to think about House. First she was in love with him, than she almost hated him. But now at the moment she wanted to help him. Finally she wiped some tears from her eyes and went back to the office. Chase was back, too.

At half past six Gillick came into the office.

„ Does he have any relatives I could talk to?", he asked.

" Well his parents, they live in California.", Wilson said.

" Actually, I can't tell you about him, you guys are no relatives."

" Oh cut it out. Come on, Gillick!", Cuddy said annoyed.

„ We could save the spleen. It was not as bad as we thought. He still has the leg but just because he forbid me to amputate. It was like a puzzle. Ever built a Femur out of matches? Not to mention the knee. The lower leg looks promising. Tibia is broken, that's about it. But now he's got so much metall in his leg, every compass around will point at him."

" Will it function?", Foreman asked.

" Only heaven knows. It will take weeks to heal. Few more surgeries. Then physio and in half a year we will know. He'll spend some time in a wheelchair, but he will keep the leg. Now it's his willpower we must rely on."

" Well, nothing to worry about then.", Cuddy said.

" I'll grab some sleep.", Gillick said. " You guys should do the same, you look horrible."

" Good night, Gillick. Thank you!", Cuddy said.

But they didn't have time to sleep. The three young doctors took care for their patient but they couldn't find a diagnosis.

" I hope he wakes up pretty soon, we could need his help.", Foreman said.

" Foreman!", Cameron shouted, " He's got other thinks to worry about, don't you think?"

" Actually no, I don't. You know him! Everything is better than dealing with his own problems."

Wilson was tired, he had a headache. But he had to check on his cancer patients, especially Sara. But first he went to ICU. House was not awake yet. His leg was in a bandage. So was his left arm, obviously his shoulder was hurt as well. He looked totally exhausted. Actually he could be happy to be still alive.

Wilson stayed 5 minutes and looked at his sleeping friend. Then he went back in his department and back to work. That always kept his mind of his private problems.

But unfortunately part of his work was his ex wife right now. He went to see her, to encourage her but probably he was looking for someone to talk to. He told her what happened.

" I'm sorry, Sara.", he eventually said. " You are sick and I keep talking about House. You never could stand him."

" I just thought he never deserved you. You take care for him, he doesn't return the favor. You are just too good for that world!"

" Oh come on, that's not true."

" It is, James. Why do you think I spent so many nights waiting for you? I always hoped you would finally understand, that there are other things but work, for example me."

" You were important, Sara.", Wilson replied. He thought about last night. " Tell her.", House had said to him. Probably because he didn't wanna hear it, but perhaps he was right.

" I still regret that I lost you. You were the right woman for me.", he finally said and looked at her.

" I know, James. It's the same for me. There was no other man after you in my life."

They were silent for a while. Wilson knew he should look after his other patients but he didn't want to go. Eventually he got up and left. " I'll be there for you now!", he said to Sara.

House's patient had a problem. He was dying and his attending was still asleep after the surgery. The team tried all they could but they had to admit that they needed House. Foreman went to look into the patient's apartment again.

" We miss something.", Cameron said going again through the file.

" I know that!", Chase said angrily.

He looked at her. " I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood."

" We are all pretty tired."

She sighed.

" What if he doesn't come back?"

Chase looked up from his book.

" Why should he do that?"

" Who knows what happens? Imagine the leg does not work anymore. He won't be the same."

" There is really something good coming out of everything.", Chase smiled.

" You know what I mean. Let's be honest. Without House we can't do that. He is out of here for one day and the patient is always dead."

" We've been in this before, even with House. We finally made it.", Chase said.

" Yeah, because of House."

" I think you should relax a little. Go get home and get some sleep."

" Are you sure?", Cameron asked.

Chase nodded. „ I'll monitor the patient and wait for Foreman. I'll go to sleep when he returns."

Cameron was grateful and went home.

That's what Chase was waiting for. He was on his way to ICU and stood in front of House's room.

" He woke up, about an hour ago. But he still is dizzy. Dr. Gillick will look after him pretty soon. We can tell you more after this.", the nurse said.

" I have to talk to him now.", Chase said.

" You can't do that. I shouldn't tell you anything. You are not family."

" I work with him every day for 10 hours, believe me, his parents didn't spend so much time with him."

" You could live with him in the same apartment, I still can't allow this. The doctor has to check him first. You know that, Dr. Chase!"

" It's important. We got a dying patient. You think I should let him die, because Gillick has his lunch right now?" He pointed at House. " House could know the answer."

" You wanna talk about a case?", the nurse got angry.

" Trust me, he doesn't wanna talk about anything else."

She smiled. " Well, you're probably right."

" Listen, Dr. Chase. Ich will take my coffeebreak now. Takes about 15 minutes. After this I have to change his infusion. You get this?"

„ Thank you.", Chase said and entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

„ So, how do you do, old man?"

House was watching TV and had not seen him entering the room. Now he looked at him.

" What a stupid question. I feel perfect. Can't you see it?"

„ You have to see the bright side. I bet your right leg doesn't hurt at all at the moment. So, no Vicodin."

" Yeah, Morphin is way better for me! But I'm glad you are not Cameron. Couldn't take her pet talk right now."

" I don't have time for that anyway. We have a problem with our patient."

He told House the developments of their patient. House listened carefully and thought about it for some time. He asked some question and ordered some more tests.

" Keep me informed, Chase. And be a good boy and get me a pizza up here. You know my favorite."

" I doubt it that you should eat pizza."

" You think my leg cares?"

Chase gave him a nod. " You are the doctor. Get well soon!"

House looked after him, when Chase left. Then he shook his head and returned to the TV.

Chase didn't make it far. " What are you doing in there?", Wilson asked him.

" I asked him about our patient."

" Are you nuts? He just came out of surgery and you bother him because you can't do your job? Leave him alone!"

" Sure, he would prefer us standing around him, telling him how sorry we feel for him."

" Get out of here! He's got more important things to think about.", Wilson shouted.

" Well, you go in there. Clap him on the shoulder, encourage him. That's what you are good in anyway. I don't have time for this, I have to take care for our patient."

„ Excuse me for taking care of a friend!", Wilson got angry, but Chase as well.

" Yeah right. Like the way you did last night? You wanted to take care for him when you called him to that bar? Do you already feel guilty, Wilson?"

" What are you saying, Chase?"

" You just want him to tell you that it was not your fault."

" Listen, boy, my ex wife is dying in my own goddamn department and I needed a friend. That's what friends do. Help each other through tough situations. It was a goddamn accident!!!"

„ Good thing we cleared that out.", Chase said. " Then go inside and keep up caring for him. You must be in paradise right now, he's gonna need help for months. So go on trying to change him."

He wanted to leave but he turned back to Wilson again.

" You know, I really wonder what would happen, when you finally succeed and change him. Cuddy and you would lose their favorite hobby and I guess you guys would go miserable about this, because finally you had to deal with your own problems and admit that your lifes are not much better than his." Then he walked away, Wilson didn't answer him.

Wilson wanted to enter House's room, but Gillick showed up and so he left. Foreman finally returned and did some tests with Chase in the lab. The neurologist had spent some time asleep as well. The visit in the patient's apartment didn't bring any results.

House was glad, that Chase didn't mention the leg on his visit. But he ran out of luck pretty soon. Cuddy showed up first, then Cameron and even Foreman. He had to listen to the same crap over and over again. How sorry they all felt for him, that they hoped the best for him and so on. Whatever he said, they wouldn't stop.

" Should we call someone?", Cameron asked.

House shook his head.

" I think this room has reached its maximum capacity for visitors. What about those good old times when there was just one visitor at the time allowed?"

" We just wanna help you, House!", Cuddy said.

" Yeah, maybe you could do that on the other side of the door."

Finally Chase entered the room.

" Hey, everybody. Sorry, House, I have to interrupt."

" Come on in, help me, Chase!", House said to him in his ironical voice.

" I did all those tests you ordered. We just can't find anything."

Cuddy looked at Chase

" You look horrible. When was it the last time you slept?"

" Day before yesterday, I guess."

" Do this tests again, take Cameron and Foreman with you.", House said.

" I did them twice. House, this is a dead end."

House starred at the wall.

" Get out, everybody. Cameron, redo those tests. Foreman take a bigger history. Every generation back to Civil War if you must. And Chase, I need some stuff from the office."

" The file?", Chase asked.

" For example. And don't forget my white board. I have to think. And where is that pizza we were talking about?"

Cuddy interrupted.

" House, you need to rest."

" If you get out of here, I will relax enough."

Well, the general gave his orders. The troop had its orders and went out.

But right that moment Wilson showed up.

" House, we need to talk.", Wilson said.

" I gotta work. How is Sara by the way? Why don't you look after her?"

" I need to talk to you.", Wilson insisted.

" It was not your fault. Now you can leave.", said House, his thoughts were already deep in the case.

Chase smiled when he left the room. Wilson left as well but he wasn't smiling.

A minute later Chase came back. " You need something from home, boss?"

" Good boy. I need to brush my teeth. Bring the usual stuff. Keys are in my jacket."

" Alright. And I will get that pizza."

House raised his eyebrow.

" What's going with you Chase? You are so different. So self-confident."

Chase laughed.

" Wow, a compliment from you. Are you sure you didn't fall on your head?"

Now House was laughing.

" Get to work. And keep off my drawer with my porns in my bedroom."

" Yes, Sir!"

Wilson was sitting in his office thinking about Chase's words. He knew that his life was screwed up. But he was not as bad as House. Or was he?

At least House didn't get married three times just to break up every one of them. And probably Wilson would also be an addict, if he had this leg condition. Maybe House didn't show him too often that he does appreciate Wilson's friendship, but Wilson had to admit, that he had most fun in his life, when he was with House. And does this not make House a good friend?

" Damn it", Wilson thought finally, " that little Australian jerk really has a point there."

He went up to see House, but first he would get something important.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the storyline of this part of Chase's life was different, but I wrote it that way anyway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Chase was quiet busy. He carried all the stuff in House's room, including that pizza. They got back to work and a short time later Foreman and Cameron joined them.

It was like the day before. Four doctors working the entire night, keeping themselves awake with coffee. And around 4 am they found their answer, just moments after the nurse came by, ignoring the three doctors and the mess in the room, just making sure House was comfortable. But it wasn't House who found the answer It was the young Australian, who hadn't been sleeping for over 48 hours, who had an epiphany.

House ordered the right treatment and the three doctors left. House leaned back and took a deep breath. He looked at his leg. He was glad that he had been so busy. He didn't want to think about the possibility that he wouldn't have a healthy leg anymore. He had not coped with the loss of the first one.

And as if he had suspected House's thoughts, the right doctor showed up at the right time. Wilson stood in the door, two bottles of beer in his hands.

"You think you can handle a beer with your medication?", Wilson asked his buddy.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

Wilson gave him a bottle and opened the other one for himself.

"I heard you saved another life."

"No, this one was Chase."

"What's wrong with him today?", Wilson asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope he stays that way for a long time."

Wilson sat down in a chair next to House.

"I should not have called you!", he finally said, playing with House's cane in his hands.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't be here in this damn hospital bed!"

House rolled his eyes.

"Your life sucked. You were in a bad mood and you wanted to talk about it. I call you in the middle of the night for less important stuff."

"I didn't wanna talk. I just wanted to make sure you take care for me for once in your life."

House looked at his friend. "I know that."

"So why aren't you angry?"

"It was an accident. A kid missed a red light. And now we will see what happens."

"I'm sorry, House."

"Stop apologizing! I just said it was an accident."

Both kept silent for a moment.

"You know what I miss in this room? My favorite TV-Channel. You know, the one that is always so expensive in a hotel room."

Wilson looked confused at him. "I could get you your magazines. You know, the ones from the drawer in your bedroom."

"How do you know about those?", House asked him.

"I lived with you. And those were lonely nights on that couch!", Wilson defended himself.

"Well Jimmy, why didn't you tell me? I would have sung you a lullaby and hold your hand. Just in case you feel lonely again, the book with the important phone numbers is in my wardrobe. But don't call Tiffany. She's all mine!"

They both laughed.

That was clearing things out in House-style. They didn't talk about it anymore. House knew, Wilson would feel guilty for some time but he would not enable him. That was clearly not his job.

They kept on talking about everything else until finally the nurse of the dayshift came in.

"What the hell is going on here?", she asked when she saw the chaos.

It really was a mess. Books, empty cups, pizza boxes and papers all over the floor. And two empty beer bottles.

"Are you crazy? You can't drink beer in your current state."

House pointed at Wilson.

"He is a very good oncologist, you empty bedpans. Don't you think he knows better?"

The nurse got angry. "I'm gonna tell Cuddy about this!"

"Tattletale!", House shouted, when she left.

Wilson laughed. "I gotta go. You know, patient care. See you later. Any wishes for lunch?"

"Everything but pizza!"

House paused a moment.

"Wilson, I'm sorry about Sara. If you wanna talk about this, well you know I can't run away."

Wilson was surprised. "Wow, a House who gives a crap, Chase finally grew up. If your leg gets well, this accident brings nothing but pleasure."

Then Wilson went back to his department.

Chase, Cameron and Foreman came by later to inform their boss about the treatment.

"We'll go home now.", Cameron said half an hour later.

"Hell you do!", House said, "just because the cat is out of the house, the mice don't dance on the table. If you run out of work, I'm sure there is mail waiting for Cameron and Foreman can help in the clinic."

"What about Chase?"

"He will go home. Get some rest and a shower, man. Two days in those clothes are definitely enough."

"Well come on, Foreman. House is back.", Cameron said and they left the room.

"So come on, Chase. What is it with you these days?", House asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You took over control. You yelled at Wilson without pissing your pants. You convinced a nurse to let you in here, right after my surgery to talk about a case. I've never seen you like this."

"Nothing's going on. We had a patient who almost died and we needed your help.", Chase said.

House took a deep breath, he was uncomfortable with this kind of conversation.

"Chase, we are four completely different characters in that department but we have two things in common. We are all very good doctors and we hide behind our work so we don't have to deal with our private lives. The worse our private problems, the better we are in our job. "

Chase looked at him. You can't hide anything from House.

"My dad died two days ago.", he said.

House didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm proud of you, Chase. You are the only person that didn't annoy me during those past two days. Actually it's a personal record for you. Take the week off, or two if you need them. I guess the funeral is in Australia."

"I will take a shower and have a good sleep. I will see you tomorrow, House."

House looked surprised.

"Shouldn't you go home?"

Chase smiled at him.

"We are very different characters House, but we have two things in common, right?"

Then he went home. The next day he showed up for work again.

In the meantime House was glad about an hour without visitors. Although his mum called him. Cuddy finally had reached his parents to tell them about their son.

"No, mum. Everything is fine!", he lied. "It's just a broken leg. Don't worry. No, you really don't have to come."

He rolled his eyes. "Hasn't he suffered enough, lately?", he thought while his mother continued to talk.

"Ok, mum.", he interrupted her. "I should rest now. I call you when I'm better!"

Then he hung up and got lost in his thoughts again.

House might lose the function of his left leg and Wilson will definitely lose his ex-wife. But nevertheless House felt better. He had hope for his future, he was sure he's gonna make it through this. Get back to the limping state, he had hated and cursed for so long. And he would help Wilson through this. It would annoy him, all that personal, emotional crap but he would make this, too. And maybe it would show him, that his life is not that bad after all, because it could be so much worse.


End file.
